Baka Kodaka
by DreamTheater
Summary: Kobato supporte très mal le fait que Maria s'approprie son grand frère. Elle va donc tout faire pour que celle-ci se rende compte que Kodaka n'est pas son frère, mais le sien.


_Un petit One-shot que j'ai décidée d'écrire en clin d'œil à un épisode de la saison un de **Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai** qui m'a touchée. _

_C'est entre Kobato et Kodaka. J'attends vos avis, et je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir !  
_

**Personnages présent : **

_Kodaka Hasegawa_

_Kobato Hasegawa_

_Sena Kashiwazaki_

_Yozora Mikazuki_

_Maria Takayama_

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, je me lève de bonne heure, c'est un jour comme les autres. Je m'étire tout en baillant, marchant d'un pas lymphatique vers la cuisine. Je t'entends cuisiner, j'aime beaucoup quand tu cuisines ! Tu me prépares toujours de très bonnes choses.

- "Ohayo Onii-chan !"

-"Oh, Kobato, tu es déjà levée ! Tu sais que c'est les vacances et que tu pouvais dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude ?"

-"Oui, je le sais, pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est juste qu'un vampire tel que moi n'avait point besoin de plus de sommeil."

-"Ah, oui c'est vrai excuse moi."

Je regarde autour de moi et d'un pas malicieux me glisse derrière toi pour regarder ce que tu prépares.

-"Waaah ! Ça sent rudement bon !"

-"Ce sont les bentos pour ce midi, il y en a un pour toi et un autre pour Maria."

Mon sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparut dès que j'entendis ce prénom.

Décidément, cette enfant de lumière n'avait-elle pas d'autres personnes à embêter pendant les vacances que mon grand-frère ? Et, lui, il exécutait ses ordres sans s'en rendre compte. Quel idiot. Il fallait que j'agisse, et vite. Je décida de mettre le plan B, « Les bactéries sont nocives », à exécution.

-"Je t'accompagne au club aujourd'hui !"

-"Ah ? Oui, si tu veux, mais dépêches toi, je pars bientôt."

-"Oui !"

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, pris mes affaires et me changea en vitesse. J'abandonne ma robe de vampire pour une tenue beaucoup plus légère, ou toute ma puissance sera enfin libérée. Normalement. Cela dit, il me faudra beaucoup de force pour battre ce suppôt de Dieu ! J'entends mon frère qui m'appelle, je descends les escaliers et file le rejoindre, tout en ajustant le volant de ma petite jupe.

-"Et bien, tu vois que dans cette tenue, tu as moins chaud !"

-"De toute façon, je n'aime pas le soleil."

-"Ah, Kobato, tu es incorrigible."

Nous arrivâmes au club après un peu de marche, et, j'ouvris la porte avec vivacité. Je ne perdrais pas face à cette infâme enfant ! Je tourne la tête plusieurs fois, balayant la salle de mon regard fugace, mais je ne vis pas la personne que j'étais venue défiée. Je m'assis mollement sur le canapé, tout en lâchant un soupir. Yozora me regarda sans très bien comprendre pourquoi j'avais cette attitude. Elle a du penser que j'étais fatiguée. Quand mon grand-frère entra dans la pièce, Sena, qui jusqu'à maintenant était en train de jouer à la console en portant un casque sur les oreilles, se leva brusquement et lança la manette contre le sol. Yozora lui lança, avec un air exaspéré :

-"Tu vas continuer longtemps à t'acharner sur cette fin, Viande ?"

-"Autant de temps qu'il le faudra ! Je ne peux pas laisser Yamako dans une situation aussi critique que celle-là ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle doit endurer si je ne termine pas le jeu ? Elle ne saura jamais si elle doit sortir avec le beau Sako ou bien le fougueux Luke ! De plus, toute sa famille pourrait en être affectée si je ne fais pas le bon choix ! C'est un dénouement crucial que seul moi peut arranger !"

-"Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Sena, tu sais, pas besoin de rester bloquée la dessus" lança faiblement mon frère.

-"Kodaka ! Mais, non, c'est bien plus qu'un simple jeu ! De plus, Yamako est si adorable que je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si je ne réussissais pas à l'aider !"

-"... Stupide Viande" la méprisa Yozora dans un souffle.

Pendant que Sena et Yozora se disputaient, grand-frère déposa les paniers repas destinés à moi et cet autre enfant débile. Je déteste cette fillette ingrate et soumise ! Elle ne mérite même pas de me parler. De plus, elle ose s'approprier mon frère alors que ce n'est même pas le sien ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner si facilement. Cette gamine devra payer le prix de ses actes. Ma sentence sera sans pitié ! Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant et, après avoir vu une masse de cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une capuche bleue passer devant moi, j'entendis « Grand-frère ! Les bentos sont pour moi ? ». Je me leva immédiatement et m'interposa entre eux tout en m'exclamant :

-"Jamais ! Vil suppôt de la lumière !"

-"Oh ! Tu es la vampire ! Ne m'approches pas ! Et, si, je suis sure qu'Onii-chan a fait les bentos pour moi !"

-"Ce n'est même pas ton vrai frère ! C'est le mien !"

-"Maria, Kobato, arrêtez un peu toutes les deux, il y en a un pour chacune de vous."

C'est alors que toutes les deux nous croisâmes nos bras sur notre poitrine et nous lâchâmes un 'Ummhpff', de dédain, similaire. Yozora ria tandis que mon frère décida d'aller aider Sena à finir son jeu. Après avoir manger juste en face de mon ennemie jurée, je sortis dehors, accompagnée par celle-ci. Je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole. J'allai m'asseoir sur un banc au soleil, quand elle m'attrapa par le bras tout en me tendant un paquet de chips.

-"Tu essayes de m'amadouer avec de la nourriture, vil servante de Dieu ?"

-"Non, mais, j'ai un stock incroyable de chips que Yozora m'a donné et je ne pourrais pas les manger toute seule, alors, ... dans mon infime bonté, j'en propose à un vampire comme toi" déclara-t-elle, tout en détournant le regard du mien.

-"Ku, ku, ku. Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter seulement UN paquet ? Il en faut bien plus pour avoir l'honneur de me côtoyer."

-"Oh ?" le visage de Maria s'illumina "tu en veux plus ? Je vais t'en chercher d'autres !"

Sur ces paroles, elle retourne à l'intérieur du club en courant. J'en profite pour partir discrètement, dans un endroit ou elle ne me trouvera pas. Je l'entends m'appeler, mais je ne réponds pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vienne. Je pris une voix grave et murmura, cachée derrière les haies du parc :

-"Maria ... Maria ... Tu as été maudite par la reine des vampires."

-"Hein ?" elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais ne voyait rien de plus que les fleurs du parc.

-"Kodaka ne te considère plus comme sa petite sœur. Il n'est plus ton grand-frère."

À ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, les sanglots redoublaient d'ampleurs plus le temps passait. Je souris. J'avais enfin gagné ! Bien que j'ai du utiliser le plan C « Chips et maléfices » pour parvenir à mes fins. Mon grand-frère était redevenu mon Kodaka. Pas celui de Maria. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que Sena, Yozora et celui-ci décidèrent de sortir du club. Ils s'inquiétèrent quand ils virent Maria pleurer.

-"Maria ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?" lui demande Sena en s'agenouillant devant celle-ci.

-"C'est ... c'est ... la malédiction de la vampire !" déclara-t-elle, prise d'un sanglot.

-"Kobato ? Qu'à t-elle fait ?"

-"Elle a dit que Kodaka ne me considérait plus comme sa sœur !"

Mon frère poussa un soupir et aida Maria à se relever tout en la rassurant, lui assurant que cette malédiction était fausse, et qu'il était toujours son grand-frère.

Mon sang de vampire bouillait à l'intérieur de mes veines. Quel idiot il faisait ! J'avais mis tant d'effort à préparer ce plan, et lui venait tout gâcher en la rassurant.

En rentrant à la maison, je n'adressa pas un mot à mon frère. Je voyais bien qu'il me lançait des coups d'œils furtif, s'attendant à ce que je dise quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre mais, je tiens bon et ne lâcha pas un mot. Ce n'est que le soir, après avoir mangés et s'être couchés que je me rendis compte que c'était trop dur de lui faire la tête. Je me lève discrètement et rentre dans sa chambre à pas feutrés. Je me glisse dans son lit et murmure :

-"_Tu es mon frère à moi. Pas celui d'une autre. Alors, je sais que ma réaction n'est que de la jalousie mais s'il te plait, pardonne moi. Je ne peux pas te faire la tête, ni te partager, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça._"

Je commence à m'endormir quand j'entends la voix d'Onii-chan me susurrer à l'oreille :

-"_Tu es ma petite sœur, Kobato. La seule et l'unique. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, que tu sois un vampire ou bien un ange, tu resteras ma sœur. Celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde et pour qui je décrocherais la lune si je le pouvais. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maria, n'a pas de famille, je joue juste le rôle du frère protecteur, pour son bien. Mais, c'est toi que j'aime le plus._"

Je te pardonne pour Maria. Je comprends et j'aimerais bien que tu en fasses autant avec moi si j'étais dans sa situation. J'ai été égoïste et jalouse, ce n'est pas digne d'une noble héritière de la famille royale. Pardonne moi. Je t'aime grand-frère. Tu es le meilleur de tous.

Tu me pris dans tes bras, je ferma les yeux et m'endormis paisiblement.


End file.
